castle_cats_pocappfandomcom-20200222-history
Purrismas Event 2019
Purrismas 2019 |Image=News V2.9 Updates.png |Start=November 18, 2019 |End=January 26, 2020 |Mid=??? |Version=2.9 |Last= Halloween }}The Purrismas Event is a full event in Castle Cats that was added in version 2.9. The event started November 18th 2019, with a mid-update on ??? and will run until January 26th 2020. It includes a 26-quest questline, limited time alchemy items, and three new limited time event cats: Holly who is acquired through alchemy; and Angela and Lumi who are acquired through microtransaction. The other two Purrismas fan-designed cats, Boreal and Saber Cat (unnamed), will also be coming in this event. It also features the return of the three "Purrismas is Coming" cats and the previous fifteen Purrismas cats, along with all previous cat outfits. Questline Characters These cats are featured in the Purrismas Quest line (in order of appearance): Curio, Bob, Conan, Catniss, Francis, Edward Quest List Transcript The Purrismas questline has a transcript page. Rewards Previous Purrismas Cats Pete, Sandy Claws, can be purchased in the shop for Gems. Frosty, Ginger, Snowball, Eych Tu-o, Tom Snow, Leesi, Peanut, can be made with Alchemy again. Shop Every friday more gemcats unlock. Alchemy Event specific and non-story quests during this time included returning, limited drops: Gingerbread Heart, Candy Cane, Snowball. These are used in Alchemy to make the following eggs: Purrismas Boost If there are ads to watch in the system, the ads button will appear. When activated, the material boost gives you double the amount of Anniversary Event material on non-event quests. The purchase of microtransaction heroes during this event replaces the materials boost from advertisements. Buying one cat will give you double the materials from non-event quests, while buying two will give you triple the materials. This version of the boost is permanent for the duration of the event itself. Event Badges Tasks In-game click on the bat icon in the bottom left corner to access Event Badges. Note: Recruiter requires actual money to be paid, though it makes sense considering the final reward of a 14-day VIP ticket needs a $10 purchase to be useful. 'Note 2:'The badge outfit rewards 4 badges and 6 badges count for Artisan if you have no other variations of that type. Rewards Event Box Lootbox picks 9 items from the following list to be included, and can be purchased for per 2 days (or ). If loot isn't to desire you can reroll by watching an add, or following. It'll automatically refresh each 4 days: (Odds Mythic 2%, Rare 14%, Common 84%) *Cats **Santa Paws, Sandy Claws, Nicholas, Alfie, Charlie, Lisa, Mrs Paws, Rudolph. *Hero Outfits **Bob, Conan, Catniss, Francis, Edward, Kai, and Pipsqueak *Avatar Customization#Purrismas Event 2018 **Penguins **Winter Hoody **Winter Coat **Snow Leopard **Avatar Customization#Mew Year's Eve 2018 **New Year Butterfly **New Year Masquerade *Avatar Customization#Purrismas Event 2017 **Winter Clothes (has a cloned #2) **Ice Queen **Fur Cloak **Hammer **Weaponry (the 3 variations + another not listed there???) *Reputation Tokens **20 Whiskers, Lions or Zenpaws. *Event Materials **400, 300, 200 or 150 of each. *Gems **90, 75, 60 or 45 *Red Rare Embers **10, 7, 5 or 3 *Green Rare Embers **10, 7, 5 or 3 *Blue Rare Embers **10, 7, 5 or 3 Outfits Armory The following Costumes for the following cats: Bob, Conan, Catniss, Francis, Edward, Kai, and Pipsqueak are available for gem purchase during this event: Avatar More will unlock during mid-event patch. Additionally, there were new customizations for your guild leader, available during this event: Microtransactions There are six limited time offers for sale during this event. 3 cats, as well as alchemy materials: Gingerbread Heart, Candy Cane, Snowball, are available for direct cash purchase during this event. Trivia *All 5 new cats added during this event where made by fans during the 5th Design a Castle Cat Contest. Category:Holiday Events Category:Quest Lines